I Could Show You Love
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca meets Chloe, who is on the same dance team as her best friend, Stacie. The redhead has just been cleared to dance after a knee injury but she's not so sure she's able to dance like she used to. Beca attempts to convince her otherwise.


**I Could Show You Love**

Beca was standing in the doorway of a dance studio that only had one person in there at the moment. Chloe Beale. She had been silently crushing on the redhead since she had seen her two weeks ago when Stacie tried out for the Bellas. She continued to watch her but Chloe wasn't doing anything but staring at herself in the mirror. Deciding to check on her, Beca entered the studio and cleared her throat.

Chloe had noticed the brunette watching her but hadn't thought much of it. She had seen her with their new member, Stacie Conrad, quite often. She turned around and smiled politely at her. "Hi."

Beca waved at the redhead. "Sorry to interrupt your staring contest with yourself," she began, jokingly. "I was waiting for Stacie. She forgot her key."

"You have about eight minutes then," Chloe said. "That's when dance practice starts."

"That's what I figured," Beca smiled. "But anyway, I just noticed that you've been standing there and wanted to make sure you weren't about to have a mental break or anything."

Chloe grinned at the adorable brunette before her. "You've been watching me."

"What? No, I... um, I wasn't watching you," Beca stammered. "I was waiting…for Stacie, my best friend."

Chloe laughed lightly. "That wasn't a question. I've noticed you watching me, and not just today. What's your name?"

Beca shifted nervously on her feet. "That depends," she began. "Do you want it in order to file a restraining order or are you just curious?"

Chloe tilted her head at the brunette with a look of amusement on her face. "I haven't decided."

"Fair enough," Beca sighed. "My name's Beca."

Chloe smiled and rolled the name around in her head. "Beca. I like that. My name's-,"

"Chloe," Beca finished for her. "I know. It's a really nice name. It suits you."

"My parents did a good job," Chloe quipped. "So, Beca, are you interested in dancing?"

Beca laughed. "God, no. I can barely walk without tripping over myself."

Chloe giggled at this and Beca wanted to bottle the sound up and save it for her bad days. "You should sit in on our dance practice today... unless you have plans."

"I don't, but your dance captain kind of scares the shit out of me," Beca joked. "I think I'm safer away from this place."

Chloe laughed at this as well. "Aubrey can be a bit much but she means well. I'll talk to her."

"Oh, no need. I don't want to ignite her wrath," Beca said. "So why were you just standing there instead of dancing?"

Chloe sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You don't have to answer that." Beca didn't want to make Chloe feel uncomfortable.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "No, it's fine. I'm just embarrassed. Um, I injured my left knee a few months back and I was finally cleared to dance right before the school year started, but I've been messing up a lot because of it."

"Does it hurt?" Beca asked glancing down at Chloe's knee.

"Sometimes," Chloe answered. "I'm just not the same dancer I was before."

"Maybe you are but you've convinced yourself you're not," Beca stated. "You seem to be able to do the choreography with the Bellas just fine."

Chloe sighed. "I guess. I don't even feel inspired anymore. I've been thinking of quitting but I know Aubrey will flip."

"Don't you love dancing?" Beca asked.

"I do, but it's just not in me anymore. I used to pull off these amazing solos but now I can't even string together a simple dance without my knee hurting." Chloe felt like she was going on about herself and decided to change the topic. "So what about you? What's your story?"

"Nothing really interesting. I want to be a music producer one day."

Chloe smiled, impressed by this information. "A music producer? That's pretty awesome. You should let me listen to your stuff sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Beca didn't know where her willingness to let Chloe hear her music came from. She didn't usually let anyone listen to her mixes.

Sounds of chatter could be heard nearing the door and seconds later Aubrey walked in with the rest of the Bellas. Beca didn't have a second to even blink before Aubrey had zeroed in on her.

"If you're not a Bella, you need to leave," Aubrey said as she walked past the brunette.

Chloe looked at Beca apologetically before moving to go talk to Aubrey. "Hey, Bree. Actually, I invited Beca to stay and watch us."

Aubrey frowned and looked at her best friend. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she's cute and funny," Chloe said in a low tone.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and glanced over at Beca who was busy talking to Stacie. "Really? Of all the girls on campus, you choose that one? She has tattoos and ear-monstrosities."

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she looked at Aubrey with sad-pleading eyes. Aubrey let out a sigh and pointed to the far side of the studio. "She better be over there far away from us. I don't want any distractions."

"She'll behave," Chloe promised giddily before going over to Beca. "Hey, Beca. You can stay."

Stacie laughed. "She won't stay. I've asked her before and-,"

"I'll stay," Beca cut her off, earning herself a weird look from Stacie.

Chloe beamed. "Great. Hang around after we're done?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Chloe walked away and Stacie looked at her best friend with a smirk. "Is Beca crushing on everyone's favorite little redhead?"

"Shut up!" Beca whispered loudly. "She might hear you."

"You're not denying it," Stacie said, teasingly. "Must be something serious."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

Aubrey clapped her hands together. "Tattooed and pierced up people to the corner, please. Bellas get ready."

Chloe gave Aubrey a warning look before smiling at Beca who was making her way over to the corner. "Be nice to her," Chloe said to Aubrey. "I don't want you scaring her off."

"That'd be me doing you a favor," Aubrey said before giving her attention to the dancers.

Beca watched on as the Bellas practiced, but her eyes remained mostly on Chloe. The redhead was doing great, she thought, but Aubrey kept telling her she wasn't sharp enough or this or that was off. It took everything in her not to get up and tell Aubrey to back off.

Once practice was over, Chloe made her way over to Beca. "So, are you going to let me listen to your mixes?"

Beca looked surprised. "Oh, you were serious about that?"

Chloe nodded. "I was and I'll be very heartbroken if I don't get to hear them. Do you want to be responsible for my heartbreak, Beca?"

"I don't," Beca confirmed. "So I guess you can come over to my dorm and listen to my mixes."

Chloe smiled brightly. "Let me change and then we can get going."

"I'll be outside," Beca said before leaving the studio.

Minutes later, Stacie exited the studio and approached Beca. "So, Chloe said that you're letting her hear your mixes."

"This is true," Beca nodded in confirmation.

Stacie grinned. "Should I go somewhere else so you two have privacy?"

Beca shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We're just going to be listening to music."

"Uh huh," Stacie laughed. "That's all you'll be doing."

"What? It is," Beca said, confused. "Why are you being weird?"

Stacie shrugged innocently. "No reason. I just know things."

"What kind of things?" Beca asked, still sporting a confused look.

Chloe exited the studio before Beca could get an answer and she made her way over to the two brunettes. "Hey, you guys ready?"

"Actually," Stacie began. "I need to talk to Aubrey about a few things so I'll just wait for her here."

Chloe laughed. "Still trying to get into her pants?"

"You know it," Stacie replied with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head in amusement and looked at Beca. "You ready?

"I am," Beca replied. "I walked here, though."

"So did I." Chloe linked her arm through Beca's.

Beca was caught off guard by the contact but she didn't make a big deal out of it as they began to walk towards her dorm building. "So, Aubrey was pretty hard on you in there."

"That's just how she is," Chloe said. "And I do need to improve. I don't know why it's been so hard for me to get back to where I was. It's so frustrating."

"Just give it time," Beca said. "You've only been back at it for what? A month? I can help you if you want."

"I thought you didn't dance."

"Well, I don't," Beca said. "But I can watch you dance and give you my opinion."

Chloe laughed. "That just sounds like an excuse to watch me." Beca blushed at Chloe's words and the redhead giggled. "Relax, Beca. I'm messing with you."

"I know," Beca said, sheepishly. She was starting to think being alone with Chloe in her dorm would be a bad idea. She would definitely make a fool out of herself one way or another.

* * *

Beca was smiling as she watched Chloe bob her head to one of her mixes. The redhead had enjoyed all of the ones she heard so far and Beca was contemplating making her a mixed cd.

Chloe pulled the headphones from her ears and smiled at Beca. "You're amazing. You're better than half of the deejays I've heard in clubs."

"Thanks." Beca accepted the headphones that Chloe handed back to her.

Chloe moved from the chair that she was sitting on and onto the edge of the bed where Beca was seated. "Have you played at a club before?"

"Nope, I can't even get my boss to play any of my mixes at the campus radio station. I doubt I could get a club to let me deejay for them," Beca stated.

"Luke?" Chloe asked. "He has a good ear for music. I'm surprised he hasn't played any of your stuff."

Beca sighed. "I don't think he's even bothered listening to any of them."

Chloe made a mental note to talk to Luke in hopes that she could convince him to at least listen to Beca's mixes. "He'll come around. Don't worry about it. So I had an interesting conversation with Stacie after practice today."

Beca's heart stuttered in her chest. Stacie didn't have a filter. She could only imagine what she said to Chloe. "Yeah, what about?"

"Well, I asked her if you were single and she confirmed that you are," Chloe began.

Beca laughed. "I'd be a horrible girlfriend if I wasn't single."

Chloe grinned, knowingly. "And why's that?"

Beca scratched her head. "Um, because of reasons."

"Like you having a crush on me?" Chloe asked, amused.

"W-what? A crush? I, uh, don't know what you're talking about," Beca stuttered out.

"Well that'll make this awkward then," Chloe said, knowing Beca was lying. "I asked Stacie if you'd be interested in going on a date with me and she said you would be. I guess I have to tell her she was wrong." Chloe took Beca's headphones back. "Can I hear another song?"

Beca was in shock by this new information. "Wait, uh… she wasn't wrong. I would love to go on a date with you."

Chloe laughed and placed Beca's headphones around her neck. "You're cute, you know that?"

Beca smiled, shyly. "If being socially inept is cute, then sure."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek before placing the headphones over her ears. Beca bit her lower lip as she played another song for Chloe who danced along from her spot on the bed. Beca watched her happily as they basically went through every one of her mixes.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Beca arrived at the dance studio after practice and was surprised to see Aubrey and Chloe having an argument.

"You can't quit!" Aubrey yelled. "You love dancing!"

"But I'm not good anymore!" Chloe yelled back. "You remind me of that every day!"

Aubrey frowned. "I was trying to help. Tough love and all of that. You just need to practice more. Maybe-,"

Chloe shook her head. "I can't dance anymore," she said before turning to leave. She spotted Beca and went over to her. "Can we go?"

Beca kissed Chloe chastely. "Yeah, give me a minute, okay?"

Chloe left the studio and Beca went over to Aubrey and Stacie. "What happened?"

Stacie sighed. "She said her knee was hurting and it all went downhill from there."

"I shouldn't have pushed her so hard," Aubrey said.

"I'll take care of it," Beca assured her.

Aubrey quirked a brow. "You think you can change her mind?"

"I can try." Beca left the studio and found Chloe waiting for her outside. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm just frustrated," Chloe said. "I want to watch movies and eat ice cream."

Beca smiled and linked her fingers with Chloe's. "We can do that, but can we talk about what happened in there?"

Chloe sighed. "Aubrey wanted me to do the solo for a routine and I couldn't pull it off."

Beca could tell that her girlfriend didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped it for now as she thought of a way to make the redhead feel better.

* * *

Chloe felt around for her phone that was buzzing on her nightstand and tiredly looked at it. She saw Beca's name and answered the call. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Throw on some sweats and a hoodie and meet me outside," Beca said before hanging up.

Chloe was tired and confused but she did as she was told before making her way outside where Beca was waiting. "Becs, what are you doing?"

Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe on her forehead. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Right now?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, right now." Beca tugged Chloe towards her car.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked once she was in the car.

"The dance studio," Beca answered.

"The closed dance studio?" Chloe asked, with a raised brow.

Beca smirked. "I have a key."

"And how'd you manage that?"

"I have my charm," Beca answered, but when Chloe simply stared at her, she sighed. "Aubrey has a key and she's letting me borrow it."

"I don't feel like dancing, Beca," Chloe said.

"You don't have to," Beca said. "I just think that your knee hurting is all in your head."

Chloe looked at Beca in disbelief. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"What? No. It's something called phantom pain. You've freaked yourself out so much about your knee that you've tricked your brain into thinking that it hurts or something."

Chloe smiled. "Were you on Google?"

Beca shrugged. "Maybe."

"That doesn't explain to me why you're taking me to the studio," Chloe said.

"I just think you need to relax, Beca said. "Remember what dance is to you. You're supposed to enjoy it. I think maybe you're so afraid of not being how you were before that you've sabotaged yourself."

Chloe let Beca's words resonate in her head as the brunette drove. Once they reached the studio, she finally spoke. "That might be true."

Beca grinned. "I think it is true." She got out of the car, taking her iPod and sound-dock with her.

Chloe didn't ask any more questions as they entered the studio and went to the Bellas' practice space. She watched as Beca placed her iPod into the dock and set it down on the floor.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile and Chloe returned it. "I'm going to sing and dance for you."

Chloe laughed. "Are you serious?" The sound of Capital Cities' _Safe and Sound _began to play and she watched as Beca began to move to the music.

Chloe sat down, leaning against the wall as she watched her girlfriend begin to jump up and down. "Very nice jumping, babe!" She called out to her.

Beca danced over to Chloe and held her hand out for the redhead to take. Chloe looked at it for a brief moment before placing her hand in Beca's and allowing herself to be pulled up.

The two began to dance together and Beca moved behind Chloe, placing her hand on her girlfriend's waist. She moved her lips to Chloe's ear and sang to her. "I could show you love. In a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me. You could be my luck. Even if we're six feet underground I know that we'll be safe and sound."

Chloe turned to face Beca and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck as she did so. After almost a minute, she pulled away just in time to sing the next words. "I could lift you up. I could show you what you wanna see and take you where you wanna be. You could be my luck. Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound."

The two continued to dance until the song was over. Chloe laughed happily and hugged Beca tightly. "That was so much fun!"

Beca smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You did something for me so I wanted to do something for you."

Chloe frowned, confused. "What'd I do for you?"

"Luke's going to let me play my stuff at the station and I'm sure that you had something to do with that."

Chloe grinned. "I bumped into him and I might've mentioned that you have amazing mixes. I guess he wanted to finally listen to them. I didn't really do much."

"Well, I haven't really done much either," Beca said. "Dance with me again?"

Chloe kissed Beca before walking backwards towards the brunette's iPod. "How about I dance for you?"

Beca smirked. "That sounds even better."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "Pervert, I mean a contemporary dance. Not a strip-tease."

"I know, I know." Beca laughed as she went to go sit down out of the way.

Chloe looked through Beca's iPod, stopping when she found Madilyn Bailey's cover of _Wake Me Up _by Avicii.

Beca watched on in contentment as Chloe began to dance to the music. She was glad to see that her efforts had made her girlfriend happy and had a feeling that Chloe wouldn't be giving up dance anytime soon.


End file.
